


Splatoon: Out of this world

by CorbalGaster



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Bad Puns, Don't Judge Me, Fish Puns, Humans never died out they just moved to another planet and most got taken over by Ai's, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I already judge myself, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, Inspired by Dreams, Is it still kidnapping if it's your mother?, Kidnapping, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Multiple, Post-Splatoon 2, Well I'll put it in just in case, ink puns, sometimes, this came to me in my dreams not long after I joined this fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorbalGaster/pseuds/CorbalGaster
Summary: Agent 8, who had just got out of the metro, is asked by Captain Cuttlefish of the New Squidbeak Splatoon to be his guide. Not seeing any other choice he accepts just what is waiting for this seemingly normal octarian.Updates Mondays and WednesdaysAcronyms to knowR.S.-Respawn Spirit





	1. Prologue-The trap

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandom please bear in mind it isn't going to be god level great. Yes, I know short chapter more to come soon. Note: sometime's will change pov if seen as needed

Long ago on another world human's made the first Ai, which to their dismay, took control of thousands of other humans with the help of a few other humans, but not so long ago one of their descendants went to Earth where she was to learn of the two new races that sprung up there; Inklings and Octolings. But while she was there she had {redacted} sons, but we'll only be focusing on one in particular. An Octoling-human named Chris as he discovers what he is and more importantly what his mother was doing.

* * *

I was laying in bed at Pearl's and Marina's house since they gave me the guest room when I received a message from the captain which read, "Agent 8 since Agent 3 is still recovering I'm turning to you I want to explore the metro more for secrets it might have, but I need someone I can trust so I'm turning to you we leave in three days." And somehow I was alright with this, 'It did feel familiar there.' Then I texted him back, "Might want to bring Agent 4 with us."

  
*Four days Later*  
  


'How in the world did the sanitized octarians get out? ugh who cares we're being backed into a corner,' quite literally me, Agent 4, and the captain were now surrounded on all four sides by sanitized octolings, but they took aim at Agent 4 and captain cuttlefish only one took aim at me, then someone shouted over the intercom, "MOVE YOUR AIM WE WANT CHRIS ALIVE SO BRING HIM HERE NOW!" Two of them came up to me and as I tried to splat them with my splattershot they fired their's at Craig and 4, "CRAIG, FOUR!" As their R.S. floated off two, thew my splattershot to the side, then they took hold of my arms and carried mee off to cod know's where.


	2. I'm a octoling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter after 2 days INKREDIBLE RIGHT? On another note expect this to get updated every Monday and Wednesday.

I was tossed through a rather normal doorway without my doorway, without my splattershot, then some mechanism locked it behind me, 'So much for going back, but at least I'll be able to go back this time should I get splatted.'

I stood up and looked at the hallway before me and started walking down it with caution, 'Why take me and force them to respawn? How'd they know my name when I just got it back? what's so special about me I'm just an octoling?'

Then I bumped into someone, a young inkling with a pale green hairstyle, who took one look at me and started to cry as he took my hand, but rudely dragged me along with him further down the hallway, "Hey where are we going? WAIT WHERE ARE WE GOING? WAIT... WAIT!" No matter what I said he kept going and he obviously heard me, I saw his ears twitch, but they fell on deft ears as I was pulled into an elevator and he typed something into a panel, then we started going down.

 

Roughly thirty minutes later the elevator stopped and I was ushered out by the inkling into what looked like a household hallway, but there were people waiting, another inkling and a... human, 'Great zapfish please help me.' They walked on over to me and I backed away, into the closed door of the elevator, the human opened its mouth and the voice that came out sounded like a girl's, "You don't need to be afraid Chris come here let mother see you."

'The human knows Oceanic? And did it just say, mother? Oh, I think I'm going to be sick.' I fell to the ground and changed into my octopus form attempting to hide in a corner. 

Before I knew it I was surrounded and carried into a living room and placed on a couch, then she dismissed the two inklings and sat next to me, "I know you must have a ton of question Chris so ask me. " I shot a glare at her with my reply, "There's nothing to talk about  ** _Human_**   you took me from my friends so for cods hake your not tricking me I'm an OCTOLING NOT A HUMAN!"

She looked at me for a few seconds before she spoke again, "Let's try being a family you can ask me more questions later Chris, but for now let me show you to your room." I had no choice as she picked me up and carried me off.

 

I was brought into a bedroom and put on the floor I just stood there when she left, but when I finally turned back into my humanoid form and turned around to sit on one of the three beds those inklings had hugged me. The eldest looking one, an inkling who's sporting a light blue hairstyle, spoke with tears in his eyes, "Chris it's been so long I thought we lost you."

I looked at him in confusion, but when I opened my mouth I found that I was mad angry almost as I shoved him away and walked over to the spare bed to sit on it, "I don't know you two or the human, but I do know one thing and that is I was taken away from my friends and that your trying to deceive me. All, I could know is that your human's in disguise."

They looked at me for a solid minute blinking then the young one walked over to a drawer and tossed a shirt to me before saying, "We're your family why would we try to deceive you? Also, you arrived at a great time we'll be heading home soon." 'Something tells me I'm not going to like what that means,' I threw on the shirt over the rubber-like silky thing and ink tank I wear in the metro, then laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon 1: Inklings and Octolings can speak something called Oceanic, a rough sounding English while rough-sounding they can understand anything English clearly, and their own language this is my reason as to why you can understand Captain Cuttlefish, Pearl, and any others that can't possibly speak the same language.  
> Headcanon 2: Dolphins remembered the language human's taught their ancestors and passed it onto the two races before eventually falling into extinction.
> 
> Accepting comments and also should I make an ask blog on Tumblr for these guys?


	3. Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a long one so buckle up and get ready for the ride. Pov changes in chapter, only time I'll do this in a chapter though for this so bear with me. hmm who thinks I should start a ask blog for this?

*The next day*

"Craig, FOUR!" I screamed as I bursted from my sleep grabbing my chest, then I looked around the room, but no one was there, 'Oh yeah that's right the human krilling kidnapped me.' I stood up and walked to the door and exited the room.

I heard voices in the direction of the living room so I decided to walk slowly to eavesdrop on the conversation. "Mom I'm just suggestion that we go home early, because I don't want to risk loosing Chris again," the light blue inkling's voice rang out and their 'moms' voice followed, "Perhaps your right Xavior I'll see what I can do hopefully they'll see it my way and we can leave by tomorrow."

My eyes shot wide and I ran forward into the room, "Leaving where?!?" My mind was full of a million thoughts at once as I grabbed my head, 'This is bad this is bad oh the inkany of this situation."

The humans voice shortly followed, "We're going home that's all you need to know Chris, but you'll find out more when we get there." I started to stutter and shake, then I reached for my splattershot or where it should've been but caught air, 'Damn those codding sanitized Octarians.'

Xavior walked over to me, then I took off running toward the elevator to find it locked was I was tackled to the ground and dragged away back to the bedroom. As I was left in there I heard the door lock, 'I need to get out of here.'

 

~Agent 3, Coral's, Pov~

"YOU LET HIM GET CAPTURED! WHO'S TO SAY THEY WON'T SANITIZE HIM!" I clonked Agent 4 on the head, then I turned to Craig, "And you captain I thought you knew better than to rush headfirst into things now I have to go clean up your mess!"

As I ran out I picked up my Hero shot and cape, 'Time to go fix this mess."

 

~Chris Pov~

Roughly 10 hours later I was trying to find something I could use as a weapon, but wound up empty handed and that's when the human entered, "We're leaving now come on no time to be difficult.' Sighing as I was grabbed and dragged out of the room, the human and the two inklings walked beside me, but as we passed by a room I saw three on a moniter, "THREE!" 

I broke off and ran into the room, "Three come on your so close to finding me!" The human picked me up and I started to struggle , but she spoke up, "yet she's so far Chris she'll never make it in time, her efforts won't matter, she'll be soon anyways."

I began struggling, as I saw Three get knocked to the ground and wince in pain when she forced herself back onto her feet, thats when I started screaming, "No don't she's already injured stop! I'll..." I hung my head in defeat, "I'll go with you just call them off so she doesn't die while trying to save me again."

The human gave a wolfish smile before walking over to a console, "Leave Agent 3 be just ignore her and walk away when you see her. She won't get to us in time anyways" Then she proceeded to carry me out of the room.

 

After a few hours I was brought onto a strange machine, like the one from that salmon run, and placed in a seat. Those two inklings were sitting in their seats and the human walked up to a console, then a hatch started to open up and I could see the night sky.

 

~Coral Pov~

'That strange being, that human, just put 8 on a ship like krill I'll let them take him away.'

I super jumped over to the bridge and entered the ship, but then the ship started to rumble.

 

~Chris Pov~

I couldn't believe it, 'this thing is rising into the air? How is this possible this must weigh more than a ton.' My mouth was, is, hanging open as we climbed toward the stars. I started to feel as though gravity had lost it's grip on me.

Then the younger inkling, who's name I didn't know, spoke to me, "I always imagined you to look like us, but you don't. I always imagine you to accept our mother, but you haven't what has she done to earn your hatred?"

I proceeded to ignore him and closed my eyes, then shifted my ink color to the deepest blue leaving the ends of my hair a pinkish red.

 

~Coral Pov~

'You have got to be kidding me I'm floating off the floor,' I had to fire my hero shot at a wall to move around.

I ended up clonking my own head into a wall alot and it took a solid twenty minutes to get into another room. I saw four chairs, three of which were occupied, as I flew forward, "GIVE 8 BACK!"

  
~Chris pov~

When I opened my eyes I heard the sound of a hero shot and 'mom' as they call her looked at me confused, but then I saw Three float into the room shouting my codename, 'Cod dammit 3 why didn't you just go.' Boy the human looked so furious I'm surprised smoke didn't come out of her ears as she floated over to Three.

I had to do something before a fight broke out, so I slipped out of the chair and kicked off toward the middle of the, " No fighting please let's just solve this like civilized people."

They both glanced at me awkwardly, then at each other, then back at me before groaning in defeat themselves.

 

Not long after gravity suddenly had a hold on us again after the human pressed a button on the console she was at and we were going through a, lightstream I believed she called it, at fast speeds, but I paid my attention on the cephalopod in the room.

"Three you came to get me back and while I admire your valor in that aspect it was also stupid of you, because I tried to give you a change to run and not die, but you still came."

The human began smirking so I looked at her, "Do you have something to say?"

She responded to me in a cheeky manner, "Other than the fact that your in love with 3 why haven't you accepted the fact that I'm your mother son?"

I blushed at the first statement and rolled my eyes at the second, "So what if, by some chance in the sea, you are my 'mother' you weren't there for me and most of all CLONES DON'T HAVE MOTHERS!" I stormed of into another part of the machine to be alone.

 

~Coral Pov~

"So we both screwed up huh," I slumped next to the human on the floor and she did the same as she responded, "Yeah we did... so your the one who save him?"

We both looked at each other, then at the other two inklings before I responded, "yeah I guess I did. I'm Coral by the way and are those two Chris's brothers?"

She nodded, "Xavior is the eldest brother and Kyle is the middle child which makes Chris the youngest. I can understand how it may look like they are younger or older than you would look I mean they did get more from me than his father. Kyle's actually 9 this year, but Chris should be 16 if I remember correctly."

The ship suddenly lurched to a stop and we stood up, then looked out of the window as the human spoke with hope, at a lush green planet with a few shining cities and floating ones, "Welcome to Luxun the world of AI rule."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon 3:Inklings and Octarians can die and will die if they have serious injuries when they are splatted. Hence Chris's worry and giving in.


	4. Luxun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back to just Chris's Pov.

I lurched forward onto my face as I was thinking about what to do, but after a solid 10 minutes Xavior came to get me and I followed him neither of us exchanging words. As we walked back to the main part of the machine my eye focused on the huge lush green world in awe, "What is that?" 

The human responded, "That is Luxun my son currently we're waiting for approval and for them to haul us in I've even made arrangements for your 'friend' to stay with us, that is if you cooperate of course."

I proceeded to tap my foot a few times and responded angrily, "Fine you want to try 'Being a Family' so bad, to the point you resort to blackmail and threats, ok but if IF I don't like it or you step out of line I'm going to find my way back to Inkopolis... with Three.""

The human, 'my mother,' just smiled as other humans came flying up in suits, then linked us to something from a floating platform and we were being hauled in.

 

When we finally landed and exited the machine the human-led me, 3, Xavior, and Kyle off the platform, down a flight of stairs, and into a building with some strange symbols on it, but the human turned to 'my so-called brothers,' "Sit in the lounge room while Chris and Coral follow so we can speak to the head of Seekers." 

As we walked out of the room and down a few hallways I noticed that most of the place was whitewashed and Three, Coral, beat me to a punch, "Why is there no color in this building?" 

She got an immediate response, "Because it's typically the building for seekers like me to report to after we get done with our missions my last one was to retrieve Chris kind of a get rid of the evidence-policy, the Ai's are kind of rude toward seekers who have children so they're rude to all of us. Now be respectful I was literally told to bring you both to the Head honcho."

We walked through a set of ornate double doors, but when I looked at the pristine desk in the room the chair that was facing the window swiveled around to face us. As we were met with the face of a younger looking individual I heard 'her' snicker and try not to burst into laughter, then words, "Change bodies again Marcus? You look even more ridiculous now than ever."

That was hard not to laugh to like really hard, but when Marcus spoke his voice was chilling to my ink, "Good to see you haven't changed Evangiline. Oh, wait a few grey strands of hair have started showing on that mug of yours. Now to the subject at hand." He looked directly at me and Coral, then he looked squarely at Evangiline, "What made you vouch for that stowaway or is it just Chris's pet?" 

That statement made my ink boil and the human began to stutter, so I spoke up as I walked over to Coral, " Permission to speak Marcus sir?"

It must've taken him a few seconds to think on that, but it felt like it took him hours, then he spoke, "Permission granted Chris. Let's hope for your sake I  approve on the reason you brought this pet along."

A glare from Evangiline caught my eye, "Well sir she saved me from being blended into bits by an AI named Tartar and helped me beat it."

He chuckled, then flat out started laughing I didn't know what I had said that would be so funny, but then he looked at me dead in the eye, "There's no way a creature like you could've beaten an AI like Tartar that's just impossi-" I took Coral's Hero shot and fired it at Marcus covering his face in ink.

I heard Evangiline burst out laughing as I gave my response, "It was easy I just had to cover his death machine with ink in a few minutes." Considering the look on his face, Marcus was mad, then he waved us off to dismiss us.

 

As we were walking Back Evangiline was smiling at me with hubris and spoke, "Please tell me you were contriving that from the start of that conversation."

I shrugged as Xavior and Kyle walked up to us, "Not really, but his stuck up pride was krilling me so I just wanted to shut him up." While we walked out of the building I sorta fell in line next to Evangiline to have a chat, "So you mentioned that Marcus swapped bodies to look like that so I guess there's something your not telling me."

I heard an audible sigh from her as we entered an elevator, then she responded then she pressed a button before responding, "Probably because we abandoned protocol and won that argument so now us seekers have to say whether or not our children can keep their body or swap bodies and honestly your tentacles make it easier to pick you all out of a crowd without swapping you aren't exactly the most sneaky species."

'I am not about to argue with her on that besides she's right all you have to do is look for ink that isn't your color,' when the accursed elevator finally stopped and opened up I froze and jumped on top of Xavior's head, "ARE YOU HUMANS INSANE!!!" The reason for that statement; water at every angle deadly stuff, but Xavior, Kyle, and Evangiline started laughing they all fell to to the floor as I continued to scramble on top of Xavior, "THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

I was scared as I was thrown off of him and into the tunnel of glass. When I hit the glass I expected it to shatter, but it didn't, then I heard Xavior, "Thank you Coral and brother it's alright." I nodded and got up waking down the corridor, but this time I wasn't alone for this walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still wondering if I should start an ask blog for these characters.


	5. Replicopolis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is starting to get rough and rougher to keep up, but I still have some creativity flowing through my ink.

After a rough thirty, maybe forty-minute walk we were walking through a tunnel carved with a mural painted onto the wall, "These drawings they depict..." It really didn't take an expert to tell that this entire tunnel is a tapestry of The Great Turf War. 

That's when I heard someone pipe up, "The Great Turf War, the war that banished Octarians into the dark domes near Mount Nantai. It's been a while Evangiline."

Immediately we looked down the hall at another who had shown up, covered in splotches of paint none the less and glanced/glared at Evangiline as I spoke, "I assume you know him 'Mother'?"

I gestured to Coral for her Hero shot and she tossed it to me, right as she responded, "Yes this is Dove he paints this wall, but unfortunately for him he hardly watches the news, speaking of which go watch the last recap Dove it might give you some inspiration."

Unfortunately for me Dove ran over and seized me by picking me up and placing me on his shoulders followed by running to the bright mass of light, that is the entrance to what I could assume was the residential area, 'You have got to be squidding me,' then I proceeded to scream in octarian, "YOU REPLICATED THE ENTIRETY OF INKOPOLIS!"

One could've heard, over my angry screaming the grumbling of Coral, but she had practically the same reaction, "you humans are absolutely bonkers, I mean its inking amazing, but you are all nutcase."

We looked on at the city and Dove just smiled as the entire group walked down to the belly of this beast and through a few streets

Regardless of the fact that the entire city was seemingly mirrored as we passed by a replica of Pearl and Marina's house, as it is naturally on the west end, and that we were coming up on the Square sooner, because of that fact then there was that other thing.

There are tv screens showing the events of last week on repeat, that fight with Tartar, but with a noticeable difference of Evangiline's voice playing over the video, "Right now my son, Chris, is trying in vain to cover this statue in ink," I glanced at her, "Tartar is dangerous and ruthless even if Chris succeeds he'll fir-," her voice cut off and the sound of Fly Octo Fly started to fill my ears.

I love the way they changed to the actual language of our kinds instead of using Oceanic, 'However the Calamari Inkantation is still better, it freed my soul as well as Marina's.' We passed by more tv's as we entered the replica's square, 'Zapfish buckets help me.'

Humans are everywhere here... the square is full of them. As they took one look at Evangiline, then at Kyle and Xavior, and a final look at me before they swarmed us and tossed me into the air just to get to her, "Oh Great Zapfish help me!" 

As I fell down I shot a small patch of ground with Coral's hero shot and sank into my Octo form to hide from them, but even though I forgot that it wasn't much use here, I heard Evangiline call out, "Ok let me by let me get to Chris. Yes, I got something planned soon. Soon we'll be out of this hell hole of a world." 

What shocked me the most is I was lifted up out of my ink by Evangiline and I gave a wary glance at the humans as I slowly turned back into my humanoid form. I hopped out of her arms and stated, "Can they even change forms or am I the only one like this?"

Evangiline responded, "No they can't go squid got too much from me, but you got too much from your father."

I looked at her questionably, "And just who is my father? Oh that's right I don't have one stop fooling yourself Evangiline I'm not your son whoever you think I am I'm a different Chris." I stormed off back the way we came toward the replica of Pearl and Marina's house, 'Hopefully, my key works and I don't run into any more humans like her.'

 

It came as a surprise when my key still worked, but the place is dusty still I locked the door behind me and ran to the guest room to seek refuge there.

I pulled out my phone, shaped like an arrow of the Octo form, and it wasn't a surprise that I didn't have a signal on it. The last thing I wanted to do was look at my messages so I went to the music app to listen to the Calamari Inkantation, but as it was in the inkling language instead of Oceanic I didn't have a clue what was being said, 'Still it's a great song better than Octavio's dull beats.'

At some point, I started to dance and threw the shirt I was wearing over my Metro gear off while shifting my ink color back to it's normal pink. After the song finished I saw I was being watched by a couple of smaller humans so I grabbed the hero shot off the bed, 'I locked the door how did they get in?'

"I was just leaving so don't worry," I said as I started to gather my stuff when I was turned around by one of the bigger ones, but they aren't much bigger than me even so I'm shorter than them. 

Before I knew it I was punched right as my phone started to play Fly Octo Fly and the human yelled in response, "HOW DARE YOU TREAT EVANGILINE THAT WAY SHE WASN'T ALLOWED TO COME BACK UNTIL YOU WERE CONFIRMED DEAD OR WHEN SHE FOUND YOU!"

The next punched I dodged narrowly, then I fired the hero shot at his eyes causing him to cover them and scream in pain so quickly I jumped out of the window and took off running. 'This was not part of the deal I need to confront Evangiline now to talk to her about what just occurred.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho boy this chapter took a while, to be honest, but updates might slow down 2 weeks depends on if I can get another chapter written


	6. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coral pov chapter? Coral pov chapter.  
> New chapter small but new this one was a fun one. I might upload the next one.  
> Had to upload this one from my phone I'll fix it into a more acceptable format the next chance I get on my laptop

'What was Chris thinking, that was a little harsh, Evangiline I can say for one is Chris's mother. While he doesn't look like her he has the sass at times toward her, he does aswell have her ability to make light of a situation. I mean hell his life was on the line and he treated it like a game of turf war. However, Evangiline does have feelings and she's crying all over her own couch while I'm trying to calm het down.'

I patted Evangiline's back, "Hey it'll be okay Evangiline let's try to get your mind on something else."

She glanced at me briefly, "Like who was Chris's father surely you remember him fondly."

Evangiline looked at me with her sad eyes as she replied, "I think you know him." As I gave her a confused look she continued, "As King DJ Octavio, but I knew him simply as Ralph. When he saw me he couldn't take his eyes off me and when push came to shove he sought me out himself."

I smiled as the story continued to come out, "One day we were just playing a drinking game, one thing led to another, and the next thing I knew I was having Chris, but it was too late to confront the fool by then, because he had already taken up his birthright and I didn't want to ruin it for him. One moment he's the commander of a army to king the next."

I don't know how to respond to that, but part of me was curious, 'Even so I won't pry as to the other two it's not my place to do so.'

Then as I asked the other question that had been inking my mind, "So what is this rebellion about anyways and where will you go?"

The moment I finished my sentence the sound of the Calamari Inkantation flooded the house.


	7. Threat, Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be put out Friday, but eh here ya go. I have more than made it up to you give me maybe 2 hours after this goes up and you'll see.

'Stupid freaking humans and their ideas, I don't have a father and she's not my mother, because I don't have a mother either... do I?' 

The more I thought on it the more it sounded like it wasn't true, 'Like I heard Evangilines voice before, but where did I?' Like I'm actually not a clone, 'Like I have a family, but that can not be right can it?'

I didn't know what I believed anymore as I made my way to the house that I had been given directions to after searching for a day, by some humans, and promptly knocked on the door. When I saw it was Xavior who opened the door I looked at the ground before I promptly pulled him into a hug, "I don't know what to believe anymore... And I need answers." 

He pushes me out of the hug and held onto my shoulders as he said, "Then I think it's time you asked mom a few things with an open mind. Come on she's on the couch."

I nodded as I was let into the house taking a few steps through the door I tapped play on my phone to begin playing the Calamari Inkantation, at a reasonable volume of course, as I entered the living room, "Turns out I do have some questions Mom."

I paused the song after a few minutes to clear the mood and Evangiline hugged me I don't know when she got up, but she picked me up and said, "I knew you would come to the realization sooner or later. Now, who gave you that black eye?"

I placed a hand on the eye that was punched a day or two ago, then shrugged, "I didn't catch their names and I'm not a clone?" 

She shook her head, then looked me in the eye as she spoke, "No your not a clone thank goodness your not a clone I don't know how you would've ended up if you were."

That was a reassuring statement to me as I let out a long-needed sigh, then I began to cry into her shoulder and of course, hug her back. Just as I was starting to get comfortable Coral's voice perked up, "Oh and your father is Octavio."

'Did Coral Just say... Oh I get it it is a joke,' I began to laugh as I coughed on my response, "Yeah right if King Ralph Dj Octavio is my Father, then I'm the prince of the ocean." No one was laughing and my ink froze, "Why aren't you laughing it was a joke right? RIGHT!?"

A shake of their heads told me all I needed to knock, "Oh splat me now." Mom looked a little troubled about something and set me down on the couch as she walked off, then came back with Kyle and Xavior.

We sat there for a solid minute before she said the most ludicrous thing I have heard her say, "We need to get as many people to the stolen ships as possible we need to focus on the youngest generation first because we are out of time." 

She turned the Tv on and surprisingly Marcus was on screen, "We'll be clearing out the number of unnecessary families tomorrow at dusk, so you human's better say your goodbyes."

She quickly shut the tv off looked at Kyle and barked an order at him, "Go gather the rebelling families this operation is starting early, but make sure you're at the Docking station in two hours," then another at Xavior, "Go check the stolen ships now the smallest ship we have to make sure they get on it and leave first to warn Inkopolis." 

That was where I drew the line, "Not without you mother plus I have the ability to be splatted for my R.S. to take me back Coral is still too injured." 

All four retorted instantaneously, "That's a load of cod."

Evangiline looked at me as Kyle ran off to do as he was told, "Chris go and protect Inkopolis I'll be right behind you all, Coral if I don't make it then look out for Chris for me, and Xavior make sure they don't do anything stupid. NOW GO!"

Xavior and Coral grabbed hold of both my arms and dragged me out the door.

 

Thirty minutes later we were running through burning streets. No joke the city was in literal chaos, but that didn't stop us from getting to the replica of Deca tower and entering the elevator, but out front, Kyle was having trouble, "The whole place is in chaos we need to calm them down, I pushed them away from me and slipped through the closing elevator doors, "I'll catch up Xavior now get Coral to the docking bay."

I didn't look back, as I ran outside I saw Kyle had a megaphone, but no one seemed to be listening to him, then I walked over to him, "I need a microphone and I need it now."

He handed me the codding megaphone and spoke, "I hope you have a plan."

'For Krill, I have a plan alright and I will make it inking work,' I took a look at Deca tower's stage that must've been up for a long time, then super jumped up onto it instead of taking the stairs inside the tower. From my accended view I saw flames and absolute destruction, then I took my phone out and put the Calamari Inkantation on loop as I placed them next to each other and soon the melody was blaring through the city.

As I jumped down I took out my CQ-80, then ran back inside to hop into the next elevator. 'Luckily for me, I can communicate with Pearl and Marina through this,' the chat room was sea slug slow as I got into the elevator and pressed the only button on it, 'Oh boy this will be a long ride.' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon#3: The CQ-80 can work anywhere I mean for cod's hake it was made by the Ai's


	8. Explanation- Marina's Chatroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay first chatroom of the work. On the bright side, the next chapter will be out Wednesday.

Mc.Princess>Rina where's 8?

Dj_Hyperfresh>He said something about going back to the Metro with Craig, but he shoulda been back by now.

CraigCuttlefish>You just reminded me. Eight has been squidnapped.

MC.Princess>YO WHAT THE WHAT. Your joking right Captain.

CraigCuttlefish>Aproximately three days ago now he was dragged off by those sanitized Octarians, The day after Three went after him.

DJ_Hyperfresh>So irresponsible you are an old timer you're supposed to be experienced. If he had his CQ-80 I could locate him, but I don't think he took it with him.

█Webmaster█>Agent 8 has joined the chatroom.

█Webmaster█>Agent 8 has changed their username to ImunsureofwhatIam.

Mc.Princess>8 WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU TOLD US IT'D TAKE A DAY! 

Imunsure...>You wouldn't believe me even if I told you. Also prepare a soundproofed room for me I need to scream when I get back.

CraigCuttlefish>Tell us what you mean lad.

Dj_Hyperfresh>8 why does my tracker say your 2.116e+14 miles away 8?

Imunsure...>Probably because I'm off-world. Captain show them the file of my brainwashed by Octarian hogwash should be labeled 'Chris' I had no last name.

CraigCuttlefish>Alright lad hold your krill.

Dj_Hyperfresh>Why show us this now I thought you wanted to leave that behind.

Mc.Princess>Let us have the juicy deets.

█Webmaster█>ImunsureofwhatIam has changed their username to Chris.

Chris>You'll see why in a second. There isn't anything that bothers me in it, but it would be nice if my past stayed in the past, unfortunately, there's stuff in it that can't be ignored.

CraigCuttlefish>I found a file in my dossier, but it's labeled 'Chris Octavio' not 'Chris' lad if this is your file then you have a lot of explaining to do.

Chris>Just send it.

DJ_Hyperfresh>Wait wait wait wait HOLD THE PHONE AND CALL ME NEMO YOU'RE CLONED FROM KING OCTAVIO.

Chris>It's more complicated than that but essentially yea.

CraigCuttlefish>I couldn't see any resemblance to that fool, your different from him lad and you'll never be like him, but you still have some 'splaining to do now here's that file you requested.

* * *

 

Chris Octavio

Appearance: You'll know he looks similar to King Octavio. A little too similar, but that's common sometimes.

Gen 64-Octoling combat strategist (Whereabouts unknown)

Classified

Age:5: Enrolled in the Elementary training program at Spongevally Garrison.

Age 8: Skipped several grades. Took only basic courses despite higher than average IQ. Graduated.

Age 10: Assigned to Octo Valley patrol unit.

Age 12: Assigned to Octavio's Defense Squad. Showed resourcefulness.

Age14: Question by King Octavio after reporting straight to him. Given King Octavio's last name.

Age 15: Went MIA after fighting Agent 3 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon and hearing the Calamari Inkatation. Might've gone AWOL.

Octavio's note: He reminds me of someone special, but I can't remember who.

* * *

 

DJ_Hyperfresh>You were straight up assigned to him wow.

Chris>It was grueling, but alas I remember not wanting the position anyways. Zapfish I don't even remember him giving me his last name anyways I'll be back soon with 'guest.' Don't get cooked.

█Webmaster█>Chris has left the chatroom

MC.Princess>Stay off the Hook.

 


	9. Going home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is giving me one hell of a writer's block.

As the elevator doors began to open I ran through into a hallway, but the other set of elevator doors opened and I was met with the faces of humans who looked like they wanted to splat me, 'AI's.' I immediately took off running down the hall, fortunately enough I wasn't followed as I pushed through a rotating door at the end of the fall that's when I heard them run after me.

So I carried on running until I was pulled into a side passage by none other than my mother and she whispered into my ear, "Get to the Docking bay follow the vent to the left, I'll be right behind you now go." 

I wasn't exactly given a choice as she stuffed me into a vent, then she ran off.

 

I started making my way through the vents what seemed like an hour ago, 'Cod do they ever clean these things.' A loud creak rumbled under me and my eyes widened as the vent cover under me popped off, "COD DAMMIT!"

I fell down on top of someone and groaned out in pain as Kyle's voice rang out into my ears from below, "Nice of you to drop in Chris, but can you GET OFF OF ME." I rolled off the vent cover and stood up, then I looked at him, "Docking bay now, Coral and Xavior are waiting for us."

When he got up he handed me my phone and we took off running into a massive docking bay, then I heard Coral call out, "Kyle, Chris over here!" 

As I took around the room and found Coral I sank into my Octo form, "Grab on Kyle and don't let go." He started to protest, then I glared at him until he grabbed hold of me as I super jumped over to Coral, immediately turning back, and ran into the ship. 

Coral followed me in but as Coral was about to press a button Evangiline came in dragging Kyle and Xavior in before putting two hands on Xavior and speaking up, "Your in charge now don't let me down," she walked over to the door, "Phill get my sons and their friend back to Inkopolis I won't be coming back from this."

"Yes Madam," a voice emanated the room as Evangiline left the ship, but as I tried walking over to the door, it slammed shut, the ship shot out of the docking bay and I was left stunned in place.

"Phill turn around...," Coral's words came as a surprise to my ears.

Phil simply responds, "I can't do that Madam, Madam Evangiline gave a direct order to get you to your destination. Now we'll be at our destination in approximately one and a half days of travel till we reach Inkopolis." Phill proceeded to bring us into a lightstream and we were off like the Kraken.

 

I woke up the next day with an ear piercing headache as I threw myself out of bed, "Phill turn on inkopolis news if you can please." 

Phill said in turn, "There doesn't seem to be any bionic parts to your visions Sire Transmissions got taken out at ERROR so I can't direct it to that on top of that the ship is sticking out of the ocean."

My eyes went wide in fear, "Can you repeat that again Phill?"

"I said the ship is sticking out of the ocean Sire," Phill repeated.

To my dismay as red alerts started going off in my head I ran off to wake Kyle, Xavior, and Coral, then proceeded to drag them into the backmost part of the ship, 'NOPE NOPE NOPE SO MUCH NOPE!'

What's more is a chunk of the back was missing which, by far could've been worse while helicopters were flying around the ship my phone buzzed in my pocket so I did what any normal Octoling would do I picked up and of course its Pearl shouting in inkling Inkling, "#?!@?!"

'For Krill that girl can kill a man's ears,' until I spoke in what I thought was Oceanic, "Pearl is that you with the copters?" Kyle and Xavior looked at me with confused gazes, "What's with that look?"  
"Uhh Chris," I heard Coral say over the inkling gibberish coming from over the phone, "Your speaking Octarian... again."

'COD DAMMIT,' I facepalmed and handed the phoned to Coral, 'This is going to be a long day.'


	10. Evangiline - Mini chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this doesn't give you guys a clue then I dunno what will. Evangiline's pov. On another note OH MY GOD SOMEBODY HELP ME I'M FANBOYING, BECAUSE MY FAVORITE AUTHORS IN THIS FANDOM ARE GIVING ME KUDO'S HELP ME AHHHHHHHH

Back on Luxan...

I was dragged forth before Marcus, who looked pissed, as he stated, "Traitor who has broken Code 28 Article 3 Chapter 8; Any human who sparks a rebellion shall be sentenced to death. How do you plead seeker Evangiline?"

As I smirked and looked directly into his eyes I thought, 'Clide download my brain back into the Deepsea Metro computer in exactly thirty seconds.'

Clide replied, "Yes Madam."

"Marcus I have only one thing to say to you eat my **** you godless AI," I said as black filled my vision and a distant bang announced my departure.

'Let plan Ai's destruction war commence.'


	11. A casual morning as an agent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK THIS TOOK ME A BLOODY MONTH I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG but on the bright side, I can't wait to get to writing more chapters. Oh Yeah, Marina has a tendency to combine her and Pearl's name and put it at the end of a one of her close friend's name when she was super worried about them. Also Mom mode Marina anyone?

I groaned as I woke up the next morning back in my bed at Pearl and Marina's exhausted, 'Ugh I've been through a lot of carp these past few weeks alone I need a splatting break.'

Unfortunately for me, I couldn't get back to sleep, so I got up and ended up tripping over an inkling, my brother Kyle.

Luckily he didn't do more than stir as I stood back up and left the room making the trek downstairs wasn't ideal, but workable. However, I did end up nearly jumping into the roof when Marina rushed over to me shouting, "Chris Octavio Houki-Ida do you have any idea how worried we were? Cod's sake you could've died or worse though from what Xavior had just told me you were fine, but still!" 

Being caught off guard I bowed as low as I could and stated, "I am deeply and humbly sorry please forgive me!"

"Alright alright, I guess I could. Now go get your agent gear on the captain texted me about meeting you in the square oh and bring your brothers," Marina Replied with a smile on growing on her face.

 

* * *

 

 

As me and my brothers approached the square by train I turned to face them and said, "Okay you two listen up your first names are rare for inklings, but fine and you're going to have to come up with your own last name. Also no I can't just give you mine."

"But why not Chris? Why are you acting this way," Kyle asked with a look of disbelief on his face.

"You would act the same way if your father was bent on destroying inkling society and life. Now stay close to me," I responded as I tightened my resolve leading the way out of the train car.

* * *

 

It was pretty to spot captain rapper grandpa considering he's sticking out of a manhole grate waving to us. When we got close however he jumped down into the grate. So I lifted the grate for Kyle and Xavio, "Get in now no questions go."

They looked at me with scrunched up faces of disgust, but they complied, 'Huh I must've gone commander tone again.' I followed behind changing into Octo form.

* * *

 

When we arrived as fast as we did I noticed the Captain, Coral, Four, and two inklings who were wearing disguises, then I did a 360 degrees turn slowly and locked eyes with an octarian, my father, King Ralph Octavio himself.

"My Defense planner Chris Octavio corrupted by the Inklings du-," Ralph spoke in a shock interrupted by me firing at his glassy cage.

"IM GOING TO SPLAY YOU," I Screamed and lunged at Octavio only to be stopped by my brothers grabbing my legs.

"By cod what did your father do to krill your ink," Xavior asked

"Chris restrain yourself he has to know what happened to our mother first," Kyle followed up earning gasps from the other agents.

"... He doesn't deserve to know what happened to her. I bet he doesn't even remember her do you, Ralph? After all, I'm just a clone."

Octavio began cackling as I stood back up and turned away from him. Then Octavio spoke again as Pearl and Marina arrived, "Chris Elipis Octavio I command you to face me! Hey, don't ignore me young man or I'll... I'll..."

"You'll what?! Scream at me to death. You dull beat rapping old codger," I said and I glanced back I saw a vein popping out of his head and heard the other agents laugh.

When I looked back at the agents who were in disguise instead in their place was the squid sisters holding microphones they spoke in unison, "Let's start this agent return party off strong. This is the Calamari Inkantation."


	12. prince of anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I realized my schedule is as erratic as it was for Eddison to make the lightbulb so I am going to try something different. I will update as much as I can because I hope I can update more and I don't want to give this up I CAN'T give this up so you know what? I stay determined to keep writing because this is a fun reliever from all the stress my family puts on me. Also sorry if this seems a bit sloppier than all of my other chapters some feedback would be really nice. I have been working with a writer from here and after talking about it and writing a few chapters we think we're ready to go public with our joint work so far. Here it is [Colliding Worlds-We are the collided](https://colliding--worlds.tumblr.com/)

For me finally being able to listen to the Calamari Inkantation without having to worry about being surrounded by people that want to kill me or having so much stress on my mind from planning my next move was great. In other words, it was a relief to just dance to the music and have fun with my friends, fellow agents, but as the party slowly started to die down so did the music. After a while, the other agents pulled a table out into the middle along with some chairs, then we all sat down.  
  
I still refused to lock eyes with Ralph, my apparent father king Octavio, and vice versa so everyone's eyes were on Captain Cuttlefish. The sheer silence was deafening as we waited ten minutes for the Captain to speak what was on his mind, "So I thought this through and decided Pearl and Marina will fill the places of Agent five and six respectively since without them we probably wouldn't have escaped that cod forsaken metro. Now if there aren't any arguments with this then we can get to the next part of this meeting."  
  
Nobody said a word, because he didn't even give us a chance to as he looked toward me and said, "Chris, lad tell us what happened and please don't leave anything out." I took a glance at Xavior and Kyle, then I got up and walked off into the canyon without saying a word.  
  


* * *

I just couldn't talk about what happened in Luxun everything that happened there was a lot of carp to take in. I mean I was still angry and upset about what happened to Evangiline. 'I don't understand why I feel this way... so what if some human claims to be my supposed mother.' As I walked through the zone of the canyon I knew it was the perfect time to practice my inkish so I could at least hold a conversation with most of the non-bilingual inklings, it wasn't great but it got my point across. "The... loss... Evangiline... confuses... me... four... so strong... but... he rash... and the cool... dood. Coral nice and cute, but fierce. my brothers??? too tall... make me... look younger," I spoke slowly because it was the only way for me to understand what I was saying. 

Soon I heard movement to my right and my left so I froze in place, my training kicking in, as I listened for a minute, 'Light footsteps, but a rookie mistake for both to haphazardly not wear stealth gear. Although they felt the need to tail me the moment I walked over here.' To say the least, I wasn't surprised when I saw two octolings step out with guns ready and nozzles pointed at me as they began speaking in Octarian, "What's your splatoon?" I rolled my eyes as I noticed one of them looked younger a bit too young, then I glared at the major violation that the eldest one was so haphazardly breaking as I spoke in Oceanic, "Former member of Octavio's defense force combat strategist Chris Elipis Octavio. You point your weapon at me when I know how many codes your violating right now it's unethical. Return the youngling back to its home and I won't come to splat you later."  
  
My voice was fierce as the words came flowing out of my mouth as I approached the young Octoling and took the octoshot out of its hands, then the tank off of it's back as I glared at the older octoling, "I won't hesitate to kill you right here take the young one and go now if not I can trust my ink will hit you first." Surprisingly fear began to fill the older octoling's eyes as he ran over to the younger octoling and dragged him off while I changed the color of the ink in the tank to my own I began walking back to the cabin intending to take over and knock the corrupt old octarian out of power. Intending to challenge my father king Ralph Dj, Octavio.  
  


* * *

As I approached cuttlefish cabin my eyes locked with Ralph's in pure fury as I walked past the other agents who stared as I approached the contained king I pulled my free hand back and punched the glass as I spoke in octarian, "I, Chris Elipis Octavio have seen the suffering you have brought to your nation and have deemed you unfit to rule any group of Octarians.  I challenge you to a turf war and if I win my demands will be met and you will allow everyone you so haphazardly ruled go, but if I lose I will let you go free."  
  
Then in the blink of an eye, as I heard Marina gasp I ripped through the tape and pulled Octavio out of the snowglobe prison just like I did almost a year ago.


End file.
